A Chance To Be Loved
by TheIceBlossom
Summary: A Sequel of Second Chance / Berada di fakultas yang sama, baik Sakura maupun Sasuke berpikir semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah setelah mereka mendapatkan kesempatan kedua. Sayangnya mereka lupa bahwa sebuah kesempatan membutuhkan ketegasan. Atau mereka hanya akan mengulang sejarah lama. / Mind to R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Chance To Be Loved ****TheIceBlossom**

**_A Sequel of Second Chance_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Ini memang masih pagi. Tetapi Sakura merasa ia telah menguap belasan bahkan puluhan kali hingga detik ini. Sebenarnya bukan karena begadang semalam, menjadi mahasiswa selama hampir dua tahun setidaknya membuat ia sudah terbiasa akan hal itu, tetapi cara dosen itu mengajar. Lihat saja, dosen itu berdiri di depan kelas dan terus berbicara panjang-lebar tanpa peduli dengan yang namanya interaksi antara dosen dan mahasiswa. Apalagi caranya berbicara sangat pelan dan lambat, akibatnya suasana kelas ini menjadi sangat membosankan.

Haahh… benar-benar suasana yang cocok untuk tidur.

"Mengantuk, ya?" Bisik teman di sampingnya, Temari.

"Apa itu terlihat jelas?" Sakura takut kalau wajah mengantuknya sampai terlihat oleh dosen yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas itu. Bisa-bisa ia akan dikeluarkan dengan cara yang memalukan.

"Sedikit." Lalu Temari menambahkan sambil terkekeh pelan, "Jika dibandingkan dengan orang-orang di belakang."

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan langsung tercengang. Ternyata teman-temannya –yang sebagian besar bergender laki-laki- lebih parah lagi. Wajah mereka kusut dengan mata yang sudah memerah menahan kantuk. Lalu di pojok kelas, Sakura dapat melihat Shikamaru yang sudah terlelap berbantalkan kedua lengan di atas meja. Ia heran, kenapa dosen tidak juga menegur laki-laki berambut mirip nanas itu?

Tidak jauh dari Shikamaru, ada Gaara. Meskipun terlihat mengantuk, tetapi sepupu Temari itu tampak berusaha keras untuk tetap fokus pada materi yang sedang diajarkan oleh dosen. Sesekali ia terlihat menunduk untuk menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatannya, kemudian beralih lagi memandang sang dosen. Hmm, benar-benar tipikal mahasiswa teladan.

Dan terakhir Sakura menoleh ke samping kiri –Temari berada di kanan- ada Matsuri yang tampak sibuk mencorat-coret sesuatu di atas kertas. Setelah dilirik, bukannya materi kuliah yang sedang dicatatnya seperti dugaan Sakura sebelumnya, melainkan asyik menggambar sebuah karakter _manga_. Ia menggeleng sambil berdecak pelan. Matsuri menoleh hanya untuk menjulurkan lidahnya dengan jenaka, lalu kembali asyik dengan gambarnya.

"Baiklah, materi kita sampai di sini dulu." Ujar sang dosen membuat perhatian Sakura kembali teralih ke depan.

Setelah dosen tersebut meninggalkan kelas, sontak ruangan itu berubah menjadi gaduh. Wajah-wajah mengantuk yang Sakura lihat saat kuliah sedang berlangsung tadi telah menghilang. Digantikan dengan wajah-wajah ceria penuh semangat. Ia bahkan ragu, apa orang-orang itu benar-benar mengantuk tadi?

Oh, tapi tampaknya tidak semua orang berubah seperti itu. Lihat saja Shikamaru yang masih terlelap di pojokan sana tanpa terusik oleh kegaduhan ruangan. Ya, ya... itu memang kasus yang berbeda, tidak bisa masuk dalam hitungan.

"Ya ampun, sekarang aku jadi semakin tidak yakin dengan kualitas guru-guru Hidden Leaf." Gerutu Temari sambil memicingkan matanya pada sosok Shikamaru di pojok ruangan.

Sakura memasukkan buku catatannya ke dalam tas, sebelum memandang ke arah yang sama dengan Temari. "Maksudmu?"

"Lihat dia," Ujar Temari tanpa menunjuk, ia yakin Sakura mengerti siapa objek yang sedang ia bicarakan. "bagaimana bisa dia mendapat julukan si jenius dari Hidden Leaf? Kalau si raja tidur dari Hidden Leaf sih, lebih masuk akal."

Sakura tertawa kecil, "Ayolah… jangan begitu. Kau pasti tahu seberapa hebatnya dia. Kalau bukan karena dendam Danzo-_sensei_, semester lalu Shikamaru-_san_ pasti mendapat IP sempurna lagi."

Temari memutar bola matanya bosan, seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Dan jangan lupa, dia juga satu-satunya laki-laki yang berhasil membuatmu terpikat." Sakura menambahkan dengan nada menggoda.

Temari tidak mengatakan apapun, namun gadis itu mendelik pada Sakura dengan wajah yang merona.

"Apa? Memang begitu kan." Balas Sakura ringan.

"Apa aku sudah pernah mengatakan kalau semakin hari kau semakin cerewet, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Sudah." Sakura cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Kau sudah beberapa kali mengatakannya padaku. Tidak. Pada Tenten-_chan_ juga, setiap kali kami menggodamu tentang Shikamaru-_san_."

Temari mendengus. "Oh ya, apa kau sudah melihat foto yang dikirim oleh Tenten-_chan_?"

Sakura tahu bahwa Temari sedang berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Tapi ia tidak mau mempermasalahkannya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini ia tidak terlalu _mood_ untuk menggoda sahabatnya itu habis-habisan.

"Maksudmu foto liburan yang dia janjikan minggu lalu?"

Temari mengangguk. "Benar, yang itu. Kau sudah melihatnya?"

"Aku belum sempat membuka e-mail beberapa hari ini. Memangnya kenapa?"

Di antara mereka bertiga memang hanya Tenten yang kuliah di luar kota. Sehingga mereka bertukar kabar melalui e-mail, atau jika sedang tidak sibuk, mereka akan mengobrol melalui telepon sampai lupa waktu.

Senyum Temari mengembang, "Kalau begitu kau harus segera melihatnya, karena Tenten-_chan_ juga mengirimkan fotonya bersama pacarnya! Dan coba tebak siapa laki-laki itu?"

Mata Sakura menyipit, "Jangan bilang kalau laki-laki itu adalah seniornya di Kiri University, si _senpai_ idola… mm, kalau tidak salah namanya Hyuuga Neji?"

Temari menjentikkan jarinya, "Tepat sekali."

"Benarkah? Aah, aku tidak menyangka kali ini Tenten-_chan_ berhasil." Ujar Sakura ikut tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa perjuangan Tenten selama lebih dari setahun belakang akhirnya berbuah manis. Padahal dari cerita-cerita yang Tenten kirim melalui e-mail, sepertinya orang yang bernama Hyuuga Neji itu adalah laki-laki yang sangat dingin.

Temari mengangguk-angguk, "Ya. Bagus, bukan? Sekarang kehidupan asmara kita masing-masing semakin membaik."

Senyum di wajah Sakura perlahan memudar. Apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke bisa dikatakan semakin baik? Meskipun sudah berada di fakultas yang sama selama lebih dari setahun, namun hubungan mereka tidak mengalami kemajuan. Bukannya ia tidak bersyukur, sebaliknya ia senang karena sekarang mereka lebih sering berkomunikasi dibanding saat masih di SMA. Hanya saja Sakura menjadi bingung dengan sikap Sasuke. Kadang laki-laki itu membuat harapannya melambung tinggi, namun di lain kali laki-laki itu membuatnya terhempas begitu saja.

"Ada apa?" Tampaknya Temari menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sakura, "Kau dan Sasuke tidak sedang bermasalah kan?"

Sakura memang sudah menceritakan pada Temari dan Tenten tentang perasaannya pada Sasuke selama ini. Karena itu, kedua sahabatnya tersebut sangat mendukungnya.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak." Lalu Sakura melanjutkan, "Kami… yah, biasa saja."

Temari menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menyelidik sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Coba jelaskan yang kau maksud 'biasa saja' itu."

Sakura menghela nafas sebelum mulai menceritakan tentang Sasuke dan berbagai hal yang membuatnya ragu. Termasuk tentang semakin sulitnya laki-laki itu ditemui karena kesibukannya kuliah dan juga bekerja di Uchiha Corp.

"Kau bisa menelponnya. Atau mengirimkannya sebuah pesan singkat. Atau apalah agar bisa tetap berkomunikasi dengan dia." Temari memberi saran.

Sakura tersenyum miris sebagai balasan, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke deretan jendela yang berada di salah satu sisi dinding di ruangan tersebut. Terlihat cuaca di luar sangat cerah. Langit tampak sangat biru dihiasi oleh gumpalan-gumpalan awan di beberapa tempat. Pemandangan itu cukup menarik perhatian Sakura, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri jendela agar dapat melihat pemandangan itu lebih jelas lagi.

Ruangan tempat Sakura berada saat ini ada pada lantai ketiga gedung fakultas Teknik di Universitas Hi. Jadi selain langit yang cerah, Sakura juga dapat melihat pemandangan sebagian lingkungan fakultasnya. Ia dapat melihat orang-orang yang keluar-masuk di gerbang fakultas, deretan kendaraan yang berjejer rapi di lapangan parkir, juga taman-taman kecil yang tertata apik di depan gedung.

"Kau tidak bisa begini terus." Ujar Temari yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Sakura. "Kau harus melakukan sesuatu, sebelum gadis lain merebutnya."

Sakura yang sedang memainkan jari-jarinya di kaca jendela, spontan tertawa kecil. "Kau bicara seolah-olah Sasuke sudah jadi milikku." Kemudian ia berkata lagi, "Sebenarnya aku sudah pernah memikirkan cara seperti yang kau sarankan tadi. Hanya saja setelah kupikir-pikir, sebaiknya aku tidak melakukannya. Dia sudah cukup sibuk dengan segala aktivitasnya, dan aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menambah kesibukannya dengan telepon atau pesan singkat berisi basa-basi."

"Baiklah, kau benar. Lalu apa rencanamu?"

Sakura menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Dahi Temari berkerut bingung, "Tidak ada?"

"Mm-hm."

"Astaga Sakura, seriuslah sedikit." Temari tampak tidak sabar. "Kau tahu kan Sasuke itu bukan laki-laki biasa. Maksudku, kita sedang membicarakan seorang Uchiha Sasuke! Dia itu sama seperti magnet yang dengan mudah bisa membuat gadis-gadis menempel padanya. Kalau kau tidak bergerak cepat, kau tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi."

Sakura langsung menoleh ke sekeliling. Dengan suara Temari yang sekeras itu, sudah pasti seisi ruangan bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Tetapi untunglah ruangan tersebut hampir sepi. Hanya ada Shikamaru di pojok sana. Itu pun masih tertidur.

Temari memelankan suaranya. "Bukannya aku mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi gadis yang agresif. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin kau menyesal lagi. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau kali ini kau tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan."

Apa yang dikatakan Temari memang benar. Pertama kali mengetahui bahwa Sasuke juga masuk ke fakultas Teknik –meskipun tidak berada di jurusan yang sama dengannya- Sakura sudah bertekad untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Kali ini Sasuke harus tahu tentang perasaannya.

Sayangnya sekarang Sakura menjadi ragu. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat takut. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke malah menjauhinya setelah mendengar pernyataan cintanya? Atau yang lebih parahnya lagi, bagaimana jika Sasuke membencinya? Padahal kedekatannya dengan laki-laki itu sekarang ini sudah membuatnya cukup puas. Ia tidak ingin merusak itu semua.

Dan sekalipun Sasuke tidak bersikap seperti apa yang ia bayangkan –kalau ia ditolak- tetap saja hubungan mereka akan merenggang. Sakura tentunya tidak akan cukup berani untuk menampakkan batang hidungnya di depan laki-laki yang sudah membuatnya patah hati.

Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya?

Sakura menggeleng. Tidak, tidak… ia tidak boleh menjadikan resiko menyenangkan itu sebagai bahan pertimbangan. Bukannya pesimis. Hanya saja lebih baik kita bersiap dengan kemungkinan yang terburuk, bukan?

"Oh, panjang umur. Baru saja kita bicarakan."

Sakura menatap Temari dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Siapa?"

Jari telunjuk Temari menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah lapangan parkir di bawah sana. "Itu… Sasuke-_kun_ mu."

Kepala Sakura berputar ke arah yang ditunjuk gadis berambut pirang itu. Benar saja, _emerald_-nya langsung menangkap sosok laki-laki tersebut.

Uchiha Sasuke tampak berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar dan mantap. Wajah minim ekspresi dengan garis rahang yang sempurna, mampu membuat setiap orang yang dilewatinya untuk menoleh dua kali, sekedar untuk menatapnya agak lama. Bahkan sekelompok gadis yang tengah berada di lapangan parkir tersebut tanpa malu-malu menunjukkan ketertarikan mereka.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas keras-keras untuk meredam rasa kesal yang terbit dalam hatinya. Seandainya ia tidak sadar dengan statusnya saat ini, ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk melompat dan mencakar setiap gadis yang secara terang-terangan berusaha menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke dan kepopulerannya." Temari mendengus, sebelum berkata pelan. "Untung saja Shikamaru memiliki wajah yang normal."

Sakura menoleh. Rasanya ia ingin menggoda Temari untuk kalimat yang menunjukkan keposesifan tersebut. Sekaligus ia juga ingin membantah. Memangnya kepopuleran seseorang itu hanya dilihat dari seberapa rupawannya wajah orang itu? Temari saja yang tidak tahu –atau tidak menyadari- kalau kekasihnya juga termasuk dalam daftar para idola kampus. Hanya saja para _fangirls_ Shikamaru lebih kalem, mengingat laki-laki itu sudah memiliki Temari. Sehingga mereka akan berpikir berulang kali, dari pada berurusan dengan gadis yang terkenal galak di angkatannya itu.

Tetapi Sakura enggan melakukannya, dan memilih untuk memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Sasuke yang mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. Tiba-tiba Sakura berdebar penuh tanya saat wajah laki-laki itu mendongak ke atas sehingga _onyx_ tajam miliknya terlihat seolah tertuju ke arah Sakura. Apakah Sasuke tahu kalau ia sedang menatap laki-laki itu dari sini? Ah, tapi ini kan lantai tiga. Jadi tidak mungkin begitu, kan?

Beberapa detik kemudian, mata Sakura menangkap sesosok gadis cantik yang berlari-lari kecil sebelum menghampiri Sasuke dengan nafas yang agak terengah-engah. Pandangan Sasuke pun beralih pada gadis tersebut, membuat bibir Sakura tanpa sadar mengerucut tidak rela.

Setelah mengatakan sesuatu yang entah apa itu, gadis tersebut bersama Sasuke berjalan beriringan menuju salah satu mobil yang terparkir rapi di sana. Dan tidak lama kemudian, keduanya telah meninggalkan areal kampus dengan menggunakan mobil yang Sakura ketahui merupakan milik Sasuke.

"Itulah sebabnya aku menyuruhmu untuk bergerak cepat."

Tanpa bertanya pun Sakura mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Temari.

Shion.

Gadis itu merupakan ancaman bagi kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Semula Sakura tidak terlalu menghiraukan ke-agresifan Shion yang sudah berlangsung sejak pertama kali gadis itu mengetahui bahwa dia berada dalam satu jurusan, bahkan satu kelas dengan laki-laki bermarga Uchiha tersebut. Apalagi sejauh ini Sasuke juga tidak terlalu menanggapi gadis itu.

Tetapi belakangan ini Sasuke malah terlihat dekat dengan Shion. Meskipun dari sahabat Sasuke –Uzumaki Naruto- Sakura mengetahui bahwa kedekatan mereka dikarenakan tugas kelompok yang harus dikerjakan bersama-sama, tetap saja Sakura menjadi was-was.

Shion adalah gadis cantik dengan senyuman yang indah. Tidak sulit bagi gadis itu untuk menarik perhatian para lelaki dengan semua kelebihannya tersebut. Jadi bukan tidak mungkin kalau suatu saat nanti Sasuke pun akan tertarik padanya.

* * *

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**.**

* * *

Karena di oneshot kemarin banyak yang minta sequel (katanya gantung banget XD), maka jadilah fic MC ini. Tapi gak akan panjang banget kok. Mungkin sekitar 3 atau 4 chapter-lah.

So, mind to leave a review? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Chance To Be Loved ****TheIceBlossom**

**_Sequel of Second Chance_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Mobil yang dikendarai oleh Uchiha Sasuke baru saja memasuki halaman parkir Fakultas Teknik, Universitas Hi. Kendaraan tersebut berhenti dengan anggun tepat di mana biasanya benda itu terparkir. Dan dengan sedikit memaksakan diri, Uchiha Sasuke membuka pintu mobil setelah sebelumnya menyambar sebuah ransel yang tergeletak di jok samping kemudi.

Sinar matahari pagi langsung menyambutnya begitu ia turun dari mobil. Sasuke menarik nafas pelan-pelan. Kepalanya terasa sedikit sakit. Mungkin itu efek dari kurang tidur selama beberapa hari belakangan ini. Akhir-akhir ini tugas kuliah memang sedang banyak-banyaknya. Belum lagi pekerjaan kantor yang juga menuntut perhatian lebih. Akibatnya Sasuke harus merelakan jam tidurnya berkurang untuk menyelesaikan semua itu.

Dan seolah memperburuk keadaan, ia harus merelakan telinganya dihujani oleh omelan-omelan bernada kekhawatiran dari ibunya saat sarapan tadi. Wanita itu terus berceloteh tentang betapa mengerikannya lingkaran hitam di mata Sasuke.

Sungguh berlebihan.

Yah, Sasuke memang mengakui bahwa ada lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matanya, tapi tidak semengerikan seperti yang digambarkan ibunya. Namun ia enggan untuk membantah. Ia terlalu malas untuk berdebat.

Sasuke menarik nafas pelan-pelan untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pagi ini suasana kampus terlihat sangat ramai. Di sana-sini terlihat kelompok-kelompok kecil mahasiswa yang tengah berbincang, mungkin sedang mendiskusikan materi kuliah atau sekedar mengobrol santai. Hingga tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok bersurai merah muda itu.

Haruno Sakura.

Ah, sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat gadis itu? Seminggu kah? Atau bahkan lebih dari itu? Entahlah. Yang pasti bagi Sasuke itu adalah hari-hari yang sangat panjang dan menyiksa. Dan dapat melihat gadis itu sekarang, membuat hatinya terasa lega. Seolah-olah ia baru saja dibebaskan dari sebuah beban berat yang menghimpitnya.

Sakura tampak mengatakan sesuatu pada teman-temannya sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku. Sepertinya gadis itu tengah menjelaskan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan materi kuliah, karena selanjutnya teman-temannya tersebut terlihat mengangguk-angguk paham. Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang Sasuke rindukan.

Tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas. Tetapi untuk sesaat saja. Sebab ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dicap sebagai orang yang tidak waras karena senyam-senyum sendirian. Lagi pula gadis yang menjadi alasan dari senyumannya itu telah beranjak pergi setelah mendapat panggilan dari seorang gadis berambut pirang yang Sasuke ketahui merupakan kekasih Nara Shikamaru. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Temari.

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke mendapati Shion telah berdiri di sampingnya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya. Entah itu hanya perasaan Sasuke saja, tetapi gadis tersebut selalu tampak begitu bersemangat.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Kata gadis itu lagi. "Ponselmu juga tidak bisa dihubungi."

Sasuke ingat, setelah menyelesaikan tugas kantor semalam, ia sangat kelelahan. Oleh karena itu ia mematikan ponselnya untuk menghindari gangguan ketika tidur. Ia benar-benar ingin beristirahat dengan nyaman. Dan hingga pagi ini, ia lupa untuk mengaktifkan kembali alat komunikasinya tersebut. Namun alih-alih menjelaskan tentang hal itu, Sasuke malah mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Melihat hal tersebut, Shion mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau pasti lupa kan?"

Sebelum membalas, Sasuke sempat melirik beberapa mahasiswa yang berada di sekeliling mereka. Wajah para penghuni kampus yang sebagian besar berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu tampak memerah. Mungkin bagi mereka ekspresi Shion saat ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Sungguh menarik perhatian. Tetapi hal itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Tentu saja. Hanya Haruno Sakura lah yang sanggup merebut seluruh perhatiannya.

"Apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Shion mendengus. "Kau lupa lagi kan? Hari ini kita akan menyelesaikan tugas kelompok kita."

"Hn."

"Hn?"

"Kita akan mengerjakannya siang ini." Jelas Sasuke. Setelah Shion mengangguk paham, ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan gadis itu menuju kelas pertamanya hari ini. Tetapi rupanya gadis itu masih mengikutinya.

"Setelah itu?" Tanya Shion sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?"

"Setelah kita selesai mengerjakan tugas itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Shion cepat-cepat menambahkan kalimatnya saat melihat Sasuke meliriknya dengan dahi berkerut kecil. "Maksudku, kalau kau tidak punya jadwal siang ini kita bisa jalan-jalan sebentar. Yahh… sekalian berdiskusi tentang materi kuliah. Bagaimana?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu masuk ruangan kelas. "Aku sibuk." Kemudian ia menambahkan sebelum Shion sempat membuka mulut lagi. "Ada pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan. Dan untuk menyelesaikan tugas kelompok itu pun aku hanya punya waktu dua jam."

Setelah berkata begitu, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan kelas. Meninggalkan Shion dengan raut wajah yang dapat tertebak. Kecewa.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Um. Tapi sebelumnya aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu. Aku mau mencari bahan untuk menyelesaikan tugas besok."

Temari menyampirkan tasnya di bahu. "Kebetulan. Aku dan teman-teman yang lain mau mengerjakan tugas itu bersama-sama di rumahku siang ini. Kau mau ikut?"

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah. Tapi aku akan ke perpustakaan dulu. Kalian duluan saja, aku akan menyusul."

Temari menjentikan jarinya seolah baru teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, kau datang bersama Gaara saja. Dia juga akan menyusul karena dia ada urusan dengan temannya dulu."

"Memangnya dia tidak keberatan?"

Temari tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja tidak." Lalu melanjutkan, "Tenang saja, nanti aku akan menyuruhnya menjemputmu setelah kau selesai berurusan dengan perpustakaan."

"Baiklah."

Setelah Temari bersama teman-temannya yang lain pergi, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan.

Siang ini kampus tampak agak lengang. Padahal pagi tadi suasana sangat ramai oleh para mahasiswa. Sampai-sampai Sakura mendengar keluhan beberapa teman sekelasnya yang tidak mendapatkan tempat parkir, karena banyaknya mahasiswa yang datang ke kampus dengan membawa kendaraan.

Sebelum mencapai perpustakaan, Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk melihat-lihat papan pengumuman. Ada berbagai macam informasi yang terdapat di papan pengumuman utama di fakultas itu. Mulai dari hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan mata kuliah, kegiatan klub, sampai lowongan pekerjaan.

"Sakura-_san_, ya?"

Sakura menoleh begitu namanya di sebut. Di sampingnya telah berdiri seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang. Dan detik itu juga Sakura langsung mengenali gadis itu sebagai Kin, teman sekelasnya ketika masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, ya. Apa kau masih mengenaliku?" Tanya Kin lagi.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Tentu saja. Aku masih mengenalimu, Kin-_san_."

Kin tertawa, "Syukurlah." Lalu ia melanjutkan, "Aku baru tahu kalau kau kuliah di fakultas ini. Kau mengambil jurusan apa?"

"Aku di Teknik Sipil." Balas Sakura, "Dan aku juga baru melihatmu di kampus ini. Kau berada di jurusan apa?"

Kin menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan dada. "Tidak. Aku tidak mengambil jurusan di fakultas ini. Aku di fakultas ekonomi, jurusan managemen. Aku ke sini untuk menemui kakakku. Dia di Teknik Elektro."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Oh, begitu." Tanpa sengaja mata Sakura tertuju pada selembar kertas berwarna-warni yang ada di tangan Kin. Dari warnanya yang mencolok, ia dapat menebak kalau itu adalah sebuah pamflet.

"Ini dibagikan di depan gerbang." Kin menjelaskan tanpa ditanya. "Isinya tentang promosi taman hiburan yang akan dibuka minggu depan. Kabarnya taman hiburan itu sangat besar. Bahkan sanggup mengalahkan Senju Land. Kau mau melihatnya?" Kin menyodorkan pamflet itu pada Sakura.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak tertarik dengan informasi itu, tetapi untuk menghargai Kin ia tetap mengambil pamflet tersebut dan membacanya.

"Oh ya, ku dengar anak dari pemilik taman hiburan itu kuliah di sini."

"Benarkah?"

"Namanya Shion. Kalau tidak salah dia adalah salah satu primadona di kampus ini kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Dalam hati ia tersenyum kecut. Ternyata selain cantik, Shion juga kaya raya. Rasanya Sakura semakin malu kalau harus bersaing memperebutkan Sasuke dengannya. Dilihat dari segi manapun, Shion lah yang lebih pantas bersama Sasuke.

Aah, perasaan ini lagi…

Apa mungkin sebaiknya ia akhiri saja dan melupakan Sasuke?

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya." Sahut Kin.

Sakura mengembalikan pamflet yang sedang dipegangnya. "Ya. Sampai jumpa."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura telah tiba di perpustakaan. Udara sejuk dari _air conditioner_ yang terdapat di ruangan tersebut membuat perasaannya sedikit lebih baik. Sambil berusaha mengenyahkan pemikiran-pemikiran tentang Sasuke dan Shion, ia mulai menjelajahi satu per satu rak buku untuk menemukan buku-buku yang dicarinya.

Perpustakaan yang terdapat di Fakultas Teknik Universitas Hi memang cukup besar. Di dalamnya terdapat ribuan buku, baik itu buku-buku fiksi maupun nonfiksi. Sakura selalu merasa kagum tiap kali menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini. Rasanya ia sanggup berlama-lama tinggal di tempat tersebut. Memang sedari dulu Sakura menyukai tempat-tempat dimana ia bisa menuntaskan hasratnya untuk membaca sepuasnya. Bahkan ia berharap dapat memiliki sebuah perpustakaan kecil di rumahnya.

Setelah membolak-balik beberapa halaman dari buku-buku yang ditemukannya, Sakura memutuskan untuk meminjam tiga buah buku berukuran tebal. Sambil mendekap erat ketiga benda tersebut, ia kemudian melangkah menunju rak yang berisikan novel-novel. Ia berniat untuk meminjam salah satunya. Yahh, mumpung tugas belum banyak-banyaknya, jadi tidak ada salahnya _refreshing_ sedikit. Namun pada satu rak, mendadak langkahnya terhenti.

Itu Sasuke dan Shion.

Sedang berduaan.

Dengan posisi yang membuat perasaan Sakura menjadi tidak tenang.

Oh, baiklah, baiklah. Tarik nafas… Hembuskan… Tarik nafas… Hembuskan…

Ya. Ia harus tenang dulu sebelum benar-benar memperhatikan apa sedang yang terjadi.

Di salah satu meja baca di perpustakaan tersebut, Sasuke tampak sedang berkonsentrasi pada _notebook_ dan setumpuk buku di meja. Tentu saja bersama Shion di sampingnya. Seharusnya itu menjadi hal yang wajar, kalau saja gadis berponi itu tidak terlalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke. Sehingga sekilas hal itu terlihat seperti Shion yang sedang bersandar di lengan Sasuke. Terlalu mesra!

Tidak ingin larut dalam perasaan yang membuatnya tidak nyaman tersebut, Sakura memutuskan untuk menjauh dari tempat kedua orang itu. Namun rasa penasaran atas apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kedua orang tersebut membuatnya tergelitik untuk menjadi penguntit. Bukan tidak mungkin mereka akan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh. Sasuke adalah laki-laki. Shion adalah perempuan. Dan mereka hanya berdua di tempat itu. Dan tidak ada seorangpun di sekitar mereka.

Sakura mendesah dalam hati. Sepertinya ia terlalu berlebihan. Bagaimana pun juga Uchiha Sasuke yang ia kenal adalah lelaki baik-baik. Hampir tidak mungkin ia akan melakukan hal yang dapat merusak nama baiknya dan keluarganya, ya kan?

Tapi, tapi… posisi Shion itu…

Sakura mendengus. Ia paham. Benar-benar paham bahwa Shion dan Sasuke adalah teman sekelas. Jadi wajar jika mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk mengerjakan tugas. Tapi tidak perlu sedekat itu juga kan?

Tanpa sadar Sakura menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Hal itu tentu saja menimbulkan bunyi yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil, mengingat suasana perpustakaan ini cukup hening sehingga bunyi sekecil apapun akan terdengar lebih keras.

Saat Sasuke dan Shion menoleh, secepat kilat Sakura segera menyembunyikan dirinya. Sialnya, karena panik ia malah menabrak seorang mahasiswa bertubuh besar yang ada di belakangnya. Akibatnya Sakura malah terhempas keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan tubuh yang terhuyung. Dan…

BRUUK!

Sakura tersungkur dengan tidak elite-nya. Buku-buku yang didekapnya tadi berhamburan di sekitar. Kini ia telah menjadi pusat perhatian dari kedua orang yang sedari tadi diamatinya.

"Sakura?"

_O-Oh…_

Wajah Sakura merah padam, tanpa menoleh pun ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara _baritone _tersebut.

.

.

.

"Masih sakit?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang duduk di hadapannya, lalu menggeleng. "Sudah lebih baik." Sambil mengusap-usap sikunya, gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya.

Kantin ini memang tampak lengang, padahal jam segini biasanya ramai. Tetapi Sasuke yakin bukan itulah alasan mengapa Sakura lebih tertarik menatap seisi tempat tersebut dibanding dirinya. Kemungkinan gadis itu tengah malu mengingat insiden di perpustakaan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sasuke sendiri juga terkejut melihat Sakura yang entah bagaimana sudah tersungkur di hadapannya. Namun kejadian tersebut justru menjadi semacam berkah bagi Sasuke. Bukannya ia senang melihat Sakura menderita. Bukan sama sekali. Hanya saja berkat kejadian itu, kini ia bisa duduk berdua dengan gadis kesayangannya tersebut.

Berdua?

Tentu saja. Akhirnya ia bisa terlepas dari 'cengkeraman' Shion. Gadis berambut abu-abu itu benar-benar membuatnya risih dengan selalu menempelinya. Dan jujur saja, itu agak mengganggu konsentrasinya saat mengerjakan tugas. Bahkan setelah Sasuke memberi sinyal bahwa ia merasa tidak nyaman pun, gadis itu tidak juga merubah sikapnya. Kalau saja hal tersebut berlangsung lebih lama lagi, Sasuke tidak bisa menjamin bahwa ia masih bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Tetapi untunglah Sakura segera datang.

Dan tentang tugas kelompoknya bersama Shion? Tentu saja Sasuke telah membereskannya sebelum ia pergi bersama Sakura.

Bicara tentang Sakura, gadis itu masih tampak tidak nyaman. Meskipun samar, Sasuke dapat melihat kalau gadis tersebut tengah gelisah. Sesekali Sakura melihat ponselnya sebelum akhirnya dia mengetikkan sesuatu di sana. Keadaan ini membuat Sasuke jadi bingung. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang pandai mencairkan suasana. Ia tidak bisa berbasa-basi. Dan sialnya, otak jeniusnya pun tidak dapat membantu saat ini.

Tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah Sakura berubah. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu tersenyum. Baru saja Sasuke akan mencerna alasan dibalik perubahan tersebut, saat seorang laki-laki berambut merah menghampiri mereka. Ia memang tidak mengenal siapa laki-laki tersebut, namun ia tahu kalau laki-laki itu adalah salah satu teman sekelas Sakura.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ujar laki-laki tersebut.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, masih sambil tersenyum. "Tidak masalah."

Sepertinya Sakura merasa kalau Sasuke tengah memperhatikan keakrabannya dengan laki-laki berambut merah tersebut, karena detik berikutnya gadis itu memperkenalkannya.

"Namanya Sabaku Gaara, dia teman sekelasku. Dan dia juga sepupu Temari. Kau masih ingat Temari kan?" Lalu Sakura melanjutkan, "Dan Gaara… Ini Uchiha Sasuke, teman sekelasku saat masih di SMP."

"Salam kenal, Uchiha-_san_." Ujar Gaara, "Aku lumayan tahu banyak tentangmu. Kau sangat populer, terutama di kalangan para gadis."

Sabaku Gaara menyunggingkan senyum bersahabatnya. Tetapi entah mengapa, bagi Sasuke hal tersebut malah terlihat seperti sebuah seringai ejekan.

Hmm…

* * *

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

* * *

Fiuhh... jadi juga \(^o^)/ Semoga chapter kali ini lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Dan terima kasih untuk semua masukannya, sungguh sangat membantu.

Tentang orang ketiga dari pihak Sakura, tenang saja, itu sudah author rencanakan kok. Masa Sakura mulu yang cemburu? hehe... *digeplaksasu* Dan author usahakan agar endingnya nanti gak mainstream-mainstream amat.

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk : **Hidan gila ; Luca Marvell ; Ricchi ; khoirunnisa740 ; Akira Fly No Login ; Momoka Chan ; Aysa Haruna ; Hotaru Keiko ; akasuna no ei-chan ; Hyorim Sung ; riyuleezakuya ; Guest ; Alifa Cherry Blossom ;** dan semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini.

Well, mind to leave review again?


End file.
